The present invention relates to a device structure which makes it possible to improve the performance of a photosensor.
The basic structure of a conventional phototransistor is a bipolar transistor, and it has a structure in which the base of a bipolar transistor is illuminated by the rays of light and the injection of a minority carrier into a base is performed by the rays of light.